


Crocodile Tears

by Shuichi_Akai



Series: Tales Universe [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Straw Hat Sir Crocodile, The Tale of Crocodile and Alligator Alternate Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-10-13 21:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10521867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuichi_Akai/pseuds/Shuichi_Akai
Summary: [Alternative Ending to The Tale of Crocodile and Alligator] Alligator died at the War of Marineford, protecting Luffy. His last request was for Crocodile and Daz Bones to join the Straw Hat Pirates. He wanted Crocodile to learn how to care about others again.





	1. Chapter 1

Akainu was about to blast Luffy with a magma fist. Luffy couldn’t move, exhausted from his previous battle with Magellan. His eyes widened as Akainu attacked. Ace himself was tired and wouldn’t get there in time. The Straw Hat captain felt a shove and fell to his side, avoiding the Logia’s fist. However, the rescuer had taken the hit instead.

“ALLIGATOR!”

Crocodile’s scream had sounded throughout the island. He stopped his fight with Doflamingo and rushed to Alligator’s side. His younger brother’s whole torso had been hit by the magma. Alligator coughed up blood. “Croc…”

“Rear-Admiral Alligator just defended Straw Hat Luffy!”

“What the hell is Alligator thinking!?”

“Crocodile seems concerned! What the hell is going on!?”

“H-Hey,” Luffy said. “Marine guy, you saved me!”

“Alligator you’re going to be alright!” Crocodile gently cradled his brother. “Big brother will make sure of it!”

“Big brother?” Luffy then realized who that man really was to Crocodile. “Is that Marine guy your brother!?”

“I can’t lose you too…” Tears fell from Crocodile’s eyes.

Everyone was shocked. The term crocodile tears referred to fake, insincere tears. However, Crocodile wouldn’t even attempt to cry fake tears. Sir Crocodile, a former Shichibukai, and the Desert King, was crying. Not only that, but he was crying in the middle of a war _while the whole world was watching._

“No way,” Marco said. “Is Crocodile really crying!?”

“That man would only cry if he really cared about someone,” Whitebeard said. “That Marine he’s holding must be someone close to him,”

“Mugiwara…” Alligator rasped.

“Yeah?” Luffy asked.

“Let my brother and Daz…join your crew…” Alligator requested. “Please…”

“Huh!?” Luffy was caught off guard by that request.

“Help him…learn how…to care about…others again…” Alligator pleaded. “You’re someone capable of that…” He coughed up blood.

“Al don’t speak!” Crocodile ordered. “You’re going to be alright! I don’t need Mugiwara to teach me any shit or join his damn crew!”

“Croc…you know I won’t last much longer…” Al said. “Please…go with Mugiwara…”

“Alligator…” Crocodile whispered, more tears falling.  
_The three of us are brothers forever_  
When you’re feeling lonely, look up to the sky whenever  
Together, for each other, we will shelter

Alligator wiped away his brothers’ tears as he sang.

_None of us will never be lonely_  
We will always have each other  
Where we are will never matter 

Alligator’s hand fell from Croc’s face and went limp. “Al…the song’s not over…” Crocodile gently shook him. “Al…wake up…Please wake up…Please Al…” The tears were practically a river flowing. Alligator remained unmoving and unresponsive.

“Croc—” Ace began.

“SENGOKU!” Crocodile screamed at the Fleet Admiral. “WHAT KIND OF FATHER ARE YOU!?” His expression had turned from sorrowful to anger, but the sadness still showed in his eyes and tears. “YOU LET ROCINANTE GO ON THAT SUICIDE MISSION! AND NOW ALLIGATOR IS DEAD TOO! WHAT KIND OF FATHER LETS HIS SONS DIE!? WERE WE NEVER YOUR SONS TO BEGIN WITH!? ANSWER ME!”

“S-Sons!?” Both pirates and Marines who have never known about the brotherhood exclaimed.

“C-C-Crocodile is Sengoku’s son!?” Buggy yelled in shock. He turned to Galdino. “Did you know about this!?”

“Yeah,” Galdino gulped, eyes wide. “I never expected Crocodile to ever reveal it to the world like this though,”

Before Sengoku could respond to Crocodile’s outburst, Akainu attacked the pirate. “Boss!” Daz Bones did his best to block his comrade from the attack but both were still hit. Magma covered Crocodile’s face and Daz Bones’ arms. “Traitors like you should die, Crocodile,” Akainu raised his fist once more.

“Leave them alone!” Luffy shouted. “They’re my nakama now!”

Ace create a wall of flames between Akainu and the pirates. “Luffy, get out of here!”

Marco flew by Luffy. “Get on my back-yoi,” He ordered.

“What about Crocodile and his friend?” Luffy asked.

“I’ll carry them too,” Marco said.

That’s when Trafalgar Law’s submarine, the Polar Tang, surfaced. “Bring them over here!” He called to Marco. “I’m a doctor!”

“Can we trust him-yoi?” Marco asked as he flew up, Luffy on his back and the two pirates in his talons.

“Law…” Crocodile whispered, managing to open one of his eyes just enough to see the Surgeon of Death. “He’s my…nephew…”

Marco flew over to the Polar Tang, tossing the former Warlord and his comrade to Jean Bart who easily caught them. Luffy then jumped down from Marco’s back and onto the Polar Tang. “Get them to the operation room!” Law ordered his crew.

XXX

_“I can’t lose you too…” Tears fell from Crocodile’s eyes._

The neighboring islands had broadcasted the whole thing. “Sir Crocodile was crying!?” The citizens and pirates all exclaimed.

“Who was that man that was hit by Admiral Akainu’s attack?” A reporter questioned.

“Crocodile screamed the name ‘Alligator’ so they must be related!” A pirate said.

_A few moments later, Crocodile cried even harder._

“We need to figure out their relationship!” One reporter said. However, his question was answered by Crocodile himself.

_“SENGOKU!” Crocodile screamed at the Fleet Admiral. “WHAT KIND OF FATHER ARE YOU!?” His expression had turned from sorrowful to anger, but the sadness still showed in his eyes and tears. “YOU LET ROCINANTE GO ON THAT SUICIDE MISSION! AND NOW ALLIGATOR IS DEAD TOO! WHAT KIND OF FATHER LETS HIS SONS DIE!? WERE WE NEVER YOUR SONS TO BEGIN WITH!? ANSWER ME!”_

“Did Crocodile just call Sengoku his father!?” The crowd exclaimed.

“This is the scoop of the century!” A report quickly scribbled some things down. “Not only is Straw Hat Luffy the son of the Revolutionary Dragon and Fire Fist Ace is the son of Pirate King Gol D. Roger, but Sir Crocodile is the son of Fleet Admiral Sengoku!”

XXX

Whitebeard had died after battling both Akainu and Blackbeard. Shanks had arrived and ended the war, taking Whitebeard’s body to bury it on a peaceful island. Sengoku was sitting beside the ruins of Marine HQ, the tears flowing. “Alligator…”

“Senny,” Garp approached the Fleet Admiral.

“Was Crocodile right, Garp?” Sengoku asked.

“Huh?” Garp questioned.

“Was I a horrible father?” Sengoku rephrased. 

“You’re a better father than me, that’s for sure,” Garp sat down beside his friend. “You raised them with a father’s love since they were kids. I cared about Dragon but I threw him off cliffs, into jungles, and into abysses,”

“But Alligator and Rocinante are both dead,” Sengoku said. “A father is supposed to protect his sons yet…I let two of them die! Now my only son left hates me!”

XXX

The Heart Pirates were docked at the bay of Amazon Lily. Luffy’s injuries had also been tended to. Daz Bones had woken up but Crocodile was still unconscious. “Will Croc be okay?” Luffy asked.

Daz Bones shook his head. “Alligator meant a lot to him. His whole personality was different whenever Alligator visited Alabasta. He was always more cheerful and less irritable. He would smile and even threw a party once,”

“No way!” Penguin exclaimed. _“Crocodile threw a party!?”_

“Yes,” Daz Bones nodded. “It was for Alligator’s birthday after Crocodile became a Shichibukai. Even the Fleet Admiral himself had joined along with another Marine soldier who was a close friend of Crocodile,”

Inside the submarine, Crocodile was lying in bed. His whole face was covered with bandages. Law was leaning against the wall of the sub, watching over him. “Al…gator…” Crocodile’s eye shot open. “Where…Al…gator…”

“Alligator is dead,” Law informed.

Crocodile sat up. “Where…Al…gator…”

“He’s dead,” Law repeated.

Crocodile stood up. “No…” He took a few steps towards the door leading to the exit. “Not…dead…”

XXX

Crocodile had destroyed the submarine’s entry door and jumped onto the sandy beach. “Where…Al…gator…”

“Croc!” Luffy exclaimed. 

“Boss, are you alright?” Daz Bones asked.

“Where…Al…gator?” Crocodile kept on asking.

“Your brother died…” Luffy whispered.

Crocodile finally realized that they were not at Marineford anymore. His confusion turned into anger and realization. His brother was indeed gone, having protected Straw Hat. He glared at the latter. “This is your fault!” He attempted to punch him, not having the strength to use his Devil Fruit.

“How is it my fault!?” Luffy asked. “Akainu was the one that killed him!”

“He protected…you…” Crocodile rasped. “You’re weak!”

“How dare you attempt to harm _my_ Luffy!?” Boa kicked Crocodile in the side. “I am beyond furious!”

“Hancock wait!” Luffy stopped her. “He’s just upset that his brother’s dead! I would be the same too if Ace had died!”

Crocodile didn’t bother to get up from his spot on the beach. He was weeping. “You’re weak…you’re weak…you’re weak…”

“Boss?” Daz Bones called.

“You’re weak…” Crocodile said. A few seconds of silence followed. “… _I’m_ …weak…”

 

**So then Rayleigh makes his appearance same as in the Canon Universe. However, he offers to train Luffy, Crocodile, and Daz Bones for the next two years. Of course they accept.**  
Crocodile blamed Luffy because if Luffy was stronger, then Alligator wouldn’t have needed to protect him.  
The next chapter will take place after the two year time skip. 


	2. Chapter 2

Luffy picked up his straw hat. “I can’t believe it’s been two years already,”

“Neither I,” Crocodile said. His appearance had changed quite a bit due to Akainu’s magma. His scar was gone but Law had managed to heal the burns, leaving his skin slightly tinged red. He had changed his hairstyle too; he stopped slicking it back and instead let it resemble Alligator’s spikes although tamer. His hook had been replaced with an actual hand now, courtesy of Law’s Devil Fruit and whoever the hell the victim was. He was also a bit taller and a bit more muscular now.

“Nor I,” Daz’s arms were a darker shade of red than Crocodile’s due to having taken the direct hit from the magma. He was also taller and more muscled.

They all wore different clothing too. Crocodile wore a dark brown button up shirt with the top two buttons left undone along with long black pants and black shoes. His fur coat was packed away into a backpack for when the weather was colder. He wore a wristband, which was the last gift he had ever received from his younger brother. It was made by Alligator too. Daz wore a black sleeveless shirt, black pants, and black shoes. Luffy wore a red unbuttoned tunic, a yellow sash around his waist, and blue shorts with a white fur lining the hole of the pants legs.

“Luffy, Crocodile, Daz,” Marguerite addressed. “The ship is ready to sail out at any moment,”

“Okay, thanks,” Luffy said. He looked at the three giant animals: a gorilla, a crocodile, and a lion. “Since I made friends with them, it’s too bad that I can’t eat them. They look yummy too,”

“Can we bring the crocodile?” Crocodile asked.

“I just said I made friends with them so we can’t eat them!” Luffy snapped.

“Isn’t that cannibalism?” Daz Bones questioned.

“I didn’t say we were going to eat it!” Crocodile yelled back.

Over the two years they had been together, Crocodile had begun to open up to Luffy. Luffy had shared the story of the death of his other brother, Sabo, and had told Crocodile that he knew how it felt to lose a brother. During those two years, Luffy had gotten Crocodile to act less like he did when he tried to take over Alabasta. He even managed to learn that Crocodile liked animals.

“We put everything that you like on the ship, Luffy,” Boa informed. “And I think I'll be a good wife since I'm thoughtful like that,”

“I’m not gonna get married but thanks for the food,” Luffy rejected the marriage proposal.

Crocodile only stared. _‘Did he just reject her just like that?’_

“I can’t help loving you even if you’re so bitter!” Boa put a hand to her face.

“Rayleigh left six months ago,” Marguerite told the trio. “He must be waiting for you at Sabaody already,”

“I already learned the basics in eighteen months,” Luffy said. “Croc and Daz got the hang of it easier than me. Now we have to say goodbye to you guys and the island,” Luffy placed the straw hat on his head. “Alright, let’s go!”

XXX

Luffy’s giant bag of food had accidentally bumped Fake Luffy, knocking him down. “Oh, did I hit you? Sorry. Bye,” He continued his way, Crocodile and Daz Bones following not too far behind.

“Wait a minute!” Fake Luffy called.

Luffy turned to him. “Huh?”

Fake Luffy began to walk over to him. “Hey, did you hit me on purpose?” Fake Luffy tapped Luffy’s head. “Why don’t you say something?” He pushed the muzzle of the gun to Luffy’s cheek. “Did you hit me knowing who I was? Did you see it? You made me look like a fool. You humiliated me in public. It shouldn't happen to me. I'm an elite pirate with a four hundred million bounty!”

“Really?” Crocodile didn’t believe that lie for one second. “If you had such a high bounty, why can’t anyone recognize you?”

“I’m Straw Hat Luffy!” Fake Luffy pointed to his straw hat. “I’m the son of the revolutionary Dragon!”

“Kuhahaha,” Crocodile laughed. “No you’re not,”

“Oi, Hancock said to not cause any trouble,” Luffy whispered to his friend.

“It’s a miracle how stupid people can be,” Crocodile grinned. “There’s zero effort in those disguises the impostors are wearing,”

“I-Impostors!?” Fake Luffy stammered.

“H-How did he find us out?” Fake Franky, Fake Nami, and Fake Sogeking exclaimed quietly.

“Tell me,” Crocodile said. “What happened at the end of the War of the Best then?”

“Marco the Phoenix brought me, Crocodile, and Daz Bones to Trafalgar Law’s submarine,” Fake Luffy answered, recalling what the Transponder Snail had showed. “Crocodile and Daz Bones didn’t make it though. They’re injuries were too severe. Besides, why would a weakling like Crocodile survive? He cried over some stupid Marine’s death,”

That last sentence had struck a nerve. Crocodile didn’t bother to keep his anger hidden. He grabbed Fake Luffy’s throat. _“What_ did you call my little brother?”

“Y-Your brother?” Fake Luffy struggled to breathe due to the tight grip.

“The Marine that died was my little brother, Alligator,” Crocodile growled. “Not ‘some stupid Marine’ like you said. Now why don’t you take a closer look at my associate,” He pointed to Daz Bones.

“D-Daz Bones!?” Fake Luffy recognized him.

“Didn’t you say that Crocodile and Daz Bones both died?” Crocodile slowly added more pressure to his grip.

“Crocodile, we don’t have time for this,” Luffy told Crocodile.

Crocodile threw Fake Luffy towards the other fakes. “Let this be a warning to _never_ talk trash about Rear Admiral Alligator! I don’t care what you say about Mugiwara or anyone else but I will _not_ let anyone get away with speaking about my brother like that!”

As the three left, the information sunk in. “T-That was the real Sir Crocodile!” Fake Nami exclaimed.

“That guy can’t be Crocodile!” Fake Franky said. “He has two hands and not a hook!”

“And he doesn’t have that scar across his face!” Fake Sogeking added.

XXX

The three were approached by Fake Sanji and Fake Zoro. “They’re starting to get on my nerves,” Crocodile said.

“So you’re Sanji aren’t you?” Luffy asked Fake Sanji. He then turned to Fake Zoro. “So you must be Zoro! Long time no see!”

Crocodile and Daz Bones were shocked at Luffy’s gullibility. _‘They look totally different!’_

“H-Hey, it’s been a while!” Fake Zoro went along with the act.

“I thought you said we don’t have time for this?” Crocodile asked Luffy.

“These two are my friends!” Luffy pointed out.

“They’re impostors,” Crocodile revealed. “They hardly resembled your actual crew. Let’s go meet up with the _real ones._ These guys are just a waste of time,” 

“Impostors?”

XXX

“Your looks have changed in the past two years,” Luffy said as he followed Fake Zoro and Fake Sanji. 

Crocodile and Daz Bones had given up trying to convince Luffy that they were impostors. _‘He’s so gullible!’_

The fakes brought them to Fake Luffy. “Aren’t these the guys you’re looking for?”

“So it’s you,” Crocodile narrowed his eyes.

“There’s no way you’re the real Crocodile,” Fake Luffy said. “Crocodile has a scar across his face and a hook for a left hand. I’ll prove it too. That ‘Alligator’ Marine that died was a dumbass and a weakling! See? What are you going to do about it?”

Crocodile clenched his fists, turning them to sand. “I’m going to kill you!”

When they saw the sand, they Fake Straw Hats realized that they ****ed up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crocodile is still traumatized from Alligator’s death, which is why he’s acting a bit different from his usual self. As said in the story, he’s starting to open up to Luffy since he had also lost a brother. Well, Luffy doesn’t know that Sabo is still alive.  
> I am not writing the Fishman Island Arc but it still happened in this timeline, it just finished a lot quicker than in the Canon Universe. I didn’t really enjoy that arc as much as I did with the other arcs. Sorry Fishman Island Arc lovers.


	3. Chapter 3

Crocodile drained most of the moisture from Fake Luffy’s body, leaving him barely alive. He then kicked the mummified pirate. “I’m not going to let you die that easily. You deserve to suffer,” Crocodile then looked to the rest of the pirates in Grove 46. “Anyone else want to pick a fight!?”

Suddenly, there was a loud explosion as Marines began to surround the area. “Pacifista!” Pirates screamed. Two Pacifista stood not too far away, blasting away pirates. “What are the Navy’s human weapons doing here!?”

“It's those guys who look like bears! Even though Hancock told us to not cause a scene...” Luffy said.

“Boss has already drew attention to us,” Daz Bones told him.

“The Pirate Straw Hat Luffy has been identified,” One of the Pacifista announced.

“The Pacifista!? Really!?” The Fake Straw Hats exclaimed. “Captain’s their target!?”

“They still haven’t realized it yet, have they?” Daz sighed.

“Sandstorm!” Crocodile sent a tornado of sand towards the Pacifista, destroying one of them along with a bunch of Marines and pirates.

“To think that you and Daz Bones survived Fleet Admiral Akainu’s attack,” Sentomaru said, recognizing the Sand-Sand Fruit. “Though you look very different now. That man with the giant bag is Mugiwara, am I correct?”

“THE REAL STRAW HAT LUFFY IS HERE!?” The Fake Straw Hats exclaimed.

“Wait, that guy was imitating me?” Luffy pointed to Demaro Black. “And the Sanji and Zoro were fakes too?”

“That’s what Boss tried to tell you,” Daz answered.

“PX-5, attack!” Sentomaru ordered.

Luffy, Crocodile, and Daz Bones dodged with ease. “Too slow,” Luffy said before using Gear Second. He then appeared right above PX-5. “Gum-Gum…Jet Pistol!” He destroyed it with one punch.

“That Mugiwara…” Sentomaru realized. “He coated his fist with Haki!”

“HE DESTROYED THE PACIFISTA WITH A SINGLE PUNCH!?”

“See ya later! I’m sure I’ll be seeing you again!” Luffy told Sentomaru. “Come on Croc, Daz!”

“Wait Mugiwara!” Sentomaru called but the three continued running.

“Seems like Sentomaru is more interested in taking down Mugiwara than us,” Crocodile said.

“Hey, do you know that guy?” Luffy asked Crocodile.

“Met him when he was an annoying brat that wouldn’t leave me alone,” Crocodile muttered. “He kept wanting to hear stories about my missions when I was a Marine,”

“You used to be a Marine!?” Luffy exclaimed.

Even Daz was shocked at this fact until he recalled that Alligator was a Marine. “Your brother was a Marine, so it shouldn’t be surprising that you were probably a Marine too,”

“Hey, Luffy!” Zoro called before recognizing Daz Bones. “Mr. 1!? What’s he doing here!?”

“Luffy! That was you after all! How can you already be in trouble?” Sanji shouted before also noticing Daz.

“Zoro! Sanji! There’s no mistake! You guys are the real ones!” Luffy cried. “I missed you guys!”

“Roronoa! Black Leg!” Sentomaru recognized the two original Straw Hats. “There alive too!”

“Hey Luffy, your ninth,” Zoro told his captain. “Anyway, why is Mr. 1 here? And who’s that other guy?”

“I’ll explain back at the Sunny,” Luffy answered. “But they’re our new nakama!”

“EH!?”

“Don’t let Mugiwara and the others escape! Capture them if it’s the last thing you do!”

“Are you sure I can’t just kill them all?” Crocodile asked Luffy.

Suddenly, Luffy stopped and turned around. “Rayleigh!”

“I decided to come and have a look but it seems you guys are doing just fine,” Rayleigh said. “You three have gotten even stronger since I last saw you three,”

“Yeah,” Luffy nodded.

"Then hurry up and get going! Back to your friends!" Rayleigh told him.

“Right,” Luffy nodded once more. “Rayleigh, thanks for everything for the past two years!”

“Hurry up and go,” Rayleigh ordered.

Luffy put down his bag. “Rayleigh…I’m going to do it…I’m going to be the Pirate King!”

“Mugiwara, we don’t have time to waste!” Crocodile snapped. “Let’s go!”

“That voice is familiar,” Sanji said to Zoro.

“Yeah,” Zoro nodded.

The five of them started to run again as the Marines resumed their chase. “Keep going all the way to the top!” Rayleigh shouted.

“The Straw Hat Pirates are heading for Grove 42!” The Marines said. “Don’t let them escape!”

Rayleigh blocked the path of the Marines. “My three apprentices are setting sail. Please do not interfere,”

XXX

The Marines had surrounded the five but suddenly became depressed. “Hey, isn’t that…” Sanji started.

"So you were the ones causing all this commotion?" Perona asked. “Honestly! Why are you still dawdling around here?”

“You’re the woman from Thriller Bark!” Sanji’s eyes turned to hearts.

“Aren’t you Moriah’s underling?” Crocodile asked.

“Huh? Who are you?” Perona asked. “Anyway, you have to set sail quickly. Warships have surrounded the island. If you don’t hurry, your escape route will be cut off,”

A giant bird appeared. “I finally found you guys!” Chopper called.

XXX

“Oi!” Luffy called from atop the giant bird. “Hey!”

“So they’re finally here,” Usopp said. “Huh, there are two new people—ONE OF THEM IS MR. 1 FROM BAROQUE WORKS!”

“Huh!?” Nami and Robin exclaimed.

“Luffy! Zoro! Sanji! Chopper! Watch out! Mr. 1 is next to you!” Nami shouted.

“Don’t worry!” Luffy said as they all boarded the Sunny. “These two are our new nakama!”

Sanji’s nose bled at the sight of Nami and Robin. “Does this happen a lot?” Crocodile asked.

“Yeah,” Zoro nodded.

After bringing Sanji back onto the ship and thanking the giant bird, everyone turned to Luffy. “Why are you letting Mr. 1 join the crew!? He works for Crocodile!”

Robin locked eyes with Crocodile. “Hello Mr. 0,”

“MR. 0!?” The crew exclaimed once more while Brook and Franky were confused.

“Shouldn’t we start sailing before the warships sink us?” Crocodile asked.

The Marine’s ships began to fire at the Thousand Sunny. “Slave…Arrow!” Boa attacked the cannonballs from her ship.

“That’s the Kuja’s mark,” Robin said.

“The Kuja?” Nami asked.

“The crew of one of the Shichibukai,” Crocodile explained. “She’s known as the Pirate Empress, Boa Hancock,”

“One of the Shichibukai!?” Usopp shouted.

“Rumor has it that anyone who sees her beauty is completely overwhelmed and turns into stone,” Robin added.

“S-So bright! Shining!” Brook fell backwards, dropping his telescope.

Usopp grabbed the telescope and looked at Boa. “I can’t believe her unsurpassed beauty!”

“Unsurpassed beauty!?” Sanji jolted to consciousness. “Where?” He looked at Hancock too and turned to stone.

“Oh, it’s Hancock and the others!” Luffy walked over to the railing.

Brook fell backwards. “She just winked at me…”

“No, she winked at Mugiwara,” Daz Bones corrected.

“Luffy, you know that woman?” Nami asked.

“Yeah. I was sent flying to the Island of Women. They’re all friends of mine,” Luffy answered.

“The legendary island populated entirely by women?” Usopp queried. “You mean it really exists?” 

"You're on friendly terms with the Empress?" Sanji grabbed Luffy by the collar. “Hey! Did you even train at all!?”

“Yeah, heaps!” Luffy replied calmly. “Daz and Croc did too,”

“Croc…” Usopp slowly turned to Crocodile. “You mean he really is Sir Crocodile!?”

“And I was…I was…” Sanji banged on the floor of the Thousand Sunny.

“What happened to you, Sanji?” Luffy questioned.

“It’s not as if you were sent to the Kamabakka Kingdom,” Crocodile mumbled.

“Shut up!” Sanji snapped. “Wait, how do you know about that kingdom?”

Crocodile averted eye contact, slightly blushing out of embarrassment. “I…ah…Shouldn’t we start sailing since the Pirate Empress bought us time!?”

“You’re avoiding the question!”

While they were talking, Franky dove into the water. Soon, the coating started to expand. “It’s starting to swell up!” Luffy said.

“We need to be inside the coating or else we’ll drown,” Crocodile pointed out.

“How do you know that?” Franky asked.

“I’ve been to the New World multiple times,” Crocodile answered.

XXX

After the Thousand Sunny had full submerged, the crew demanded answers. “Why the hell are we letting Crocodile and Daz Bones join the crew!?”

“Croc’s little brother asked me,” Luffy answered.

“How can you even trust them!?” Usopp ranted. “Don’t you remember what happened in Alabasta!?”

“Croc’s brother gave up his life to protect me,” Luffy said in a serious tone. “His last wish was for me to let them join my crew,”

“So the newspaper was right…” Robin looked to Crocodile. “Alligator really did—”

“Please don’t bring this topic up again,” Crocodile pleaded quietly, looking away. 

Seeing Crocodile like that surprised them. They’ve always seen him as the man who tried to take over Alabasta. Now, at that moment, they only saw a man who has people that were dear to him.


	4. Chapter 4

Lightning flashed across the dark clouded sky. The waves crashed into each other. Thunder boomed throughout the area. “Go!” Luffy shouted.

Chopper held onto the railing, dizzy from the rough waves. Crocodile grabbed Chopper and rushed inside the cabin.

“Hey, hey!” Usopp called.

“Wait a second!” Brook panicked. “What’s going to happen to us!?”

“This is no problem for the Sunny!” Franky assured.

“Yahoo!” Luffy cheered as the ship flew into the air.

“I don’t remember the sea ever being this rough!” Crocodile shouted.

“What’s that?” Zoro asked, looking straight ahead.

“What!? Impossible!” Nami said.

“A red sea?” Robin questioned.

“Boss and I have never encountered a red sea before,” Daz told them. “Nor have we heard of that island,” He pointed to the volcano erupting.

“It’s a mystery island then!” Luffy said happily. “Let’s drop anchor at that island!”

“WHAT!?”

“Wait, Luffy!” Nami protested. “I knew it…None of the Log Pose’s needles point to that island!”

“Why are you hiding in there!?” Sanji demanded from the ex-Shichibukai.

“Water is bad for me!” Crocodile reminded.

“Coward!”

“Those are volcanoes!” Luffy argued with Nami. “Volcanoes! Doesn’t it look fun? Why wouldn’t we go?” The volcano erupted once more. “Another eruption!” He rushed to the railing. “We can see it right there! Who cares about the needles? We’re dropping anchor no matter what you say!”

“No way!” Nami refused. “We can’t get any closer than this! I mean, it’s a sea of fire!” But Luffy only grinned wider. “I don’t get you!”

“Great, now I’ll be turned into glass,” Crocodile slumped into a seat. “Chopper, are you alright?”

“I’m just a bit dizzy and seasick,” Chopper told him.

“Isn’t that the giant shellfish we got from Panz Fry?” Usopp asked when Sanji put a leg on top of the said food.

“I was just thinking, since the sea is on fire, it’d be a waste not to take the chance to cook this,” Sanji claimed.

“Sanji! How can you be so relaxed!?” Chopper exclaimed from inside.

“This fire…” Usopp realized.

“This ship is wooden…” Crocodile also realized it too. “The Thousand Sunny will catch fire!”

“No!” Franky denied. “The Sunny is super-fireproof!”

“Even if it shouldn’t burn, there’s something wrong with this sea!” Nami said. “Look at the fish! They’re nothing but bones!”

“What? Did you call me?” Brook asked and Nami only sighed.

Crying was heard and sounded throughout the ship. “W-What is that sound?” Everyone rushed inside to the Den-Den Mushi. “Hey, what’s this? The Snail Phone is crying—Croc did you make it cry!?”

“I told you I’m an animal lover!” Crocodile shouted. “Snails are animals too!”

“Hey, what’s wrong!?” Luffy asked the snail. “Does your stomach hurt?”

“Mugiwara,” Crocodile sighed, pushing him aside. “It’s an emergency signal. Then again, less than half of the emergency signals are real…”

“But what if someone is really in trouble!” Luffy argued.

“Since I already learned that you’re stubborn,” Crocodile answered the call. “This is Mr. 0. What do you want?”

_“Please, help me!”_

“What’s wrong!? You’re making this poor snail cry!” Crocodile growled.

_“It’s freezing…Is that you, boss?”_

“Last I checked, Baroque Works was gone,” Crocodile recalled. “So no, I’m not your boss,”

_“My companions keep getting cut down. The samurai’s gonna kill us all!”_

“Samurai?” Zoro questioned.

Luffy snatched the transceiver from Crocodile. “Hey, what’s your name!? Where are you!?”

_“It doesn’t matter who I am, just save me! I’m on…Punk Hazard!”_

The snail then coughed up blood. “He was killed!” Chopper and Usopp screamed.

“Punk Hazard?” Daz questioned. “Is that the name of the island we’re near?”

“Probably,” Crocodile nodded.

“He could’ve been acting,” Robin said. “This could all be a trap,”

“She keeps her composure!” Brook sang. “Come on, Robin-san!”

“He said samurai, Brook,” Zoro said.

“Yes…it must be one of those samurai,” Brook strummed. “The name of the swordsmen from the Wano Kingdom,”

“Wano Kingdom?” Daz questioned.

“The Wano Kingdom is an isolated nation which never lets outsiders enter,” Brook explained. “It doesn’t even have any ties to the World Government. Apparently the swordsmen called samurai are so strong even the Navy won’t approach them,”

“But he said he was in Punk Hazard, not the Wano Kingdom,” Franky said.

“That island is the only one within range of a baby snail,” Robin told them as they all went back outside.

“Alright, let’s go save that guy!” Luffy declared.

“No!”

“Luffy, think about it! Chances are, we’re already too late!”

“Samurai are scary!”

“I’m scared too!”

“Cowards,” Crocodile sneered.

“Says the one afraid of getting wet from the waves,” Sanji said. Crocodile jumped over the deck’s railing. “I didn’t mean for you to jump into the sea! Did you forget you’re a Devil Fruit user!? Idiot!”

But Crocodile came back onto the deck a few seconds later. Only his arms and sleeves were wet. He was holding a baby Bananawani that had a gash across its snout. “Chopper, please help her!” 

“Bring her to my office quickly!” Chopper hurried.

XXX

“So who’s going to the island?” Sanji asked. “As long as we have doubts that what we heard on the Den-Den Mushi is real, we shouldn’t all leave the ship,”

“I’ll stay here with the Bananawani,” Crocodile offered.

“Oi, just because you helped to save Fishman Island doesn’t mean we can trust you on the ship alone,” Zoro said.

Crocodile glared at him. “I am not staying to just protect the Sunny. I am staying to protect Fang,” 

“Franky, send out the Mini Merry!” Luffy ordered.

“Wait a second! Are you planning on going alone?” Nami asked her captain.

“You got a problem with that?” Luffy queried.

“Of course I do! Who knows where you’ll run off to if we leave you alone!?” Nami answered.

“At least he won’t get lost like Roronoa,” Daz said.

“What’s that!?” Zoro growled.

“Okay then!” Sanji said. “We’ll need someone other than Little Lost Swordsies here to accompany him,”

“And what’s that supposed to mean!?” Zoro shouted. “I’m gonna slice you up, Ero Cook!”

While the Swirly Brow and the Marimo were arguing, Franky agreed to accompany Luffy. “It sounds fun,” Robin agreed.

“I-Is it okay if we sit this one out?” Usopp stuttered.

“I guess there’s no helping it,” Nami said. “Let’s draw straws! Nobody has any complaints about that, right?”

“I’m staying no matter what you say so I won’t draw,” Crocodile said.

The ones that were going were Luffy, Daz, Zoro, and Robin. “Milky Road!” Nami swung her Clima Tact and produced a trail of clouds.

“Awesome! She made a pathway of clouds!” Luffy exclaimed. “You’ve learned to make that stuff that they used back on Sky Island?”

“It’s just clouds, so you’d better cross it while it’s still stable,” Nami told him.

“Got it!” Luffy nodded.

XXX

“Oh, we’ve climbed above the flames! This is fun!” Luffy said. “Now we can get past the sea of flames!”

“Good thing Boss didn’t come along,” Daz folded his arms and looked down to the sea of flames. “He’d most likely be turned to glass. At least these flames are not as hot as the ones in Impel Down,”

“Yeah, it’s much cooler than Impel Down!” Luffy agreed.

“Will these clouds last until we head back?” Usopp asked worriedly.

“Good thing the rain stopped too,” Luffy looked up to the sky.

“Perfect weather for scouting,” Robin smiled.

“But it’s so hot,” Usopp whined.

“Would you rather it be the flames of Impel Down’s Burning Hell?” Daz Bones asked.

“N-No!” Usopp shook his head frantically. “I’m fine with these flames!”

XXX

“Nami-san, does that cloud reach all the way to the island?” Brook asked.

“I don’t know,” Nami shrugged. “But I’m sure Luffy will manage somehow,”

“Nami-san, that’s so harsh!” Brook said.

“I’m so glad I didn’t have to accompany Luffy,” Chopper groaned.

“CHOPPER!” Crocodile ran out with a bucket of ice water and dumped it onto the reindeer. 

“Ah, that feels better,” Chopper said. “Thanks Croc. How’s Fang?”

“She says that her snout still hurts,” Crocodile answered.

“You can understand it?” Brook asked.

“Her,” Crocodile corrected. “And yes, I understand Bananawani. I’ve been surrounded by them for years after all,”

XXX

“Oh, I can see the erupting island!” Luffy said. “See? That’s definitely the entrance!”

“Now listen, people might have lived here before,” Usopp told the gang. “But there’s no way they could live here now! The Den-Den Mushi must have picked up a transmission from some distant island!”

“Impossible,” Daz said. “Baby Den-Den Mushi have a smaller range,”

“Robin, at least you’ve got to agree with me!” Usopp looked to his friends.

However, Robin and Zoro were calmly eating the lunch boxes Sanji had prepared. “It doesn’t look pretty but it’s surprisingly tasty,”

“You too!? Why are you eating it now!?” Usopp exclaimed.

“You’re not gonna eat?” Zoro questioned.

“I couldn’t swallow anything right now!” Usopp snapped.

“Looks like Mugiwara is gonna eat yours for you,” Daz pointed to Luffy who was salivating while staring at Usopp’s untouched boxed lunch.

“Ah, I’m having an unexpected relapse of my disease from two years ago!” Usopp said dramatically. “Hey you guys, I’ve got the ‘I can’t enter that island’ disease!”

“What exactly is your role in the crew?” Daz asked. “You’re just a coward,”

“He’s our sniper,” Robin informed her colleague.

Usopp began listing several symptoms such as headaches and chest pains, but everyone just ignored him. Within a few more minutes, they landed on Punk Hazard. “It’s so hot…” Usopp commented.

Robin found a partially melted sign. “No doubt about it. This is the right place,”

“Let’s get the Merry on the island,” Luffy pulled on the ship while Zoro pushed. “Hey Daz, help us out here!” Daz Bones calmly walked over to them and helped to push the ship, making it much easier.

“So the emergency signal came from this place after all?” Zoro asked.

“Looks like it’s forbidden to enter this island,” Robin said.

“Luffy look at that!” Usopp pointed to a danger sign.

“Danger…Keep out?” Luffy read.

“See? The logos of the World Government and Navy are here!” Usopp pointed at the triangles. “Meaning, even if someone is inside, it’ll be someone on the Government’s side!”

“So what?” Daz Bones shifted his arms to blades. “I’ll just cut them down,”

Zoro walked over to the gate and sliced it down. “Alright, it’s open!” Luffy said. A few footsteps after passing the gate, Luffy was whining. “It’s so hot!”

“Hey you guys! Breaking and entering is a crime!” Usopp called.

Daz turned to him. “We are pirates. We have already broken the law and we all have bounties. Breaking and entering is nothing compared to what we have already done. Didn’t you guys break into Enies Lobby? Didn’t you guys declare war against the World Government? And didn’t your captain punch a Celestial Dragon?”

“Ah…you do have a point…” Usopp gave in.

“This place doesn’t look like it was always a burning island,” Robin observed. “Was it some kind of disaster? Or an accident?” They paused, staring at the burning buildings. “They weren’t probably people houses. This must have been a government facility,”

“So was this place sealed off after it caught fire and became too dangerous?” Zoro asked. “Or was it a dangerous facility to begin with?”

The fact that the Log Pose doesn’t point to this island bothers me,” Robin said. 

“Hey!” Luffy shouted. “Guy from earlier, are you here? We’ve come to save you!”

He’s dead, Mugiwara,” Daz said. “The snail coughed up blood,” 

Luffy being himself didn’t listen. “Hey! Come out! Samurai!”

“Don’t call the murderer!” Usopp told Luffy, eating his lunch.

“Did your appetite return?” Zoro questioned.

“Shut it!” Usopp snapped. “I’m drowning my sorrows!” He stuffed more food into his mouth. “Oh yeah, and this has been bothering me for a while…Didn’t the guy on the Den-Den Mushi say he was freezing?”

“You’ve got a point,” Luffy agreed. “It’s so hot here, yet he said it was cold. Maybe he was an idiot?”

“What kind of reasoning is that!?”

“Could there be any cold places on this burning island?” Robin wondered.

“The other side of the island,” Daz suggested. “This could be some sort of facility explosion so only this side is hot,”

XXX

“This is delicious, Sanji!” Chopper said, eating his ice cream. “I thought I was gonna melt in this heat!” He took another bite. “This helps me cool down!”

“I feel a sharp pain in my teeth!” Brook was eating the dessert too. “Perhaps I have hypersensitivity?”

“Remember that those are just Nami-san’s leftovers!” Sanji shouted. “You’d better be grateful!” He then turned to Nami. “Nami-san, you get as many refills as you want!”

“Nami, is something wrong?” Franky asked.

“Well, the sky above the island is really weird now that I take a closer look at it,” Nami commented. “It almost looks arctic on the far side,”

“That’s impossible,” Franky said.

“Crocodile,” Sanji asked. “Do you want some? There’s still some leftover ice cream,”

Crocodile shook his head. “I’m fine,” He petted Fang, the Bananawani walking around the deck a bit. A small smile rested on his lips.

“Wow, you must really like animals,” Chopper commented.

“All the Bananawani I kept in the lake of Rain Dinners were ones I rescued from poachers,” Crocodile revealed. 

Fang looked to Crocodile and said something. “You’re the one that Mama and Papa talk about,” Chopper translated. “They’re from Alabasta! You rescued them when they were hatchlings!”

“That’s super heartwarming!” Franky wiped away some tears.

“To think that you have a heart!” Nami added, also crying a bit.

“You bastard! You made Nami-san cry!” Sanji kicked Crocodile.

Crocodile simply turned to sand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this takes place after Fishman Island. I didn’t really enjoy that arc much. If you’re curious how Jinbei meeting Crocodile again went:  
> Jinbei: Crocodile!?  
> Crocodile: Hi Jinbei!  
> Jinbei: Are you smiling!?  
> Crocodile: I like animals. Hey, since Fishman are like half-animals, wanna join the crew? Luffy, let’s get Jinbei to join the crew!  
> Luffy: Yosh! Great idea!  
> Jinbei: What the hell happened to Crocodile in the past two years!?


End file.
